This Night
by Authoress K. C
Summary: Duo dies.... *shivver*


This Night  
By: Authoress K. C.  
  
~~~  
I am not an angry person by any means... My fics somtimes come out that way, I've had a person say that mayhaps I was very angry when I wrote some story or other. Oh no, I am only inspired by the muses from Hell. Really. This, is in my head, coming into a very angsty sounding fic that I must purge myself of, so, break out the tissues and be ready to bawl. Enjoy Minna!  
~~~  
  
*Is this life degradation\  
This pointless game, humiliation\*  
  
Duo smiled, thought within he seethed as Heero punched him again, for trying to be nice. Duo turned and wandered off into the depths of the mansion. Once he felt he was well away from others, the smiled melted from his face and the life faded from his violet eyes. He trudged like one without life.  
  
*Born to die, we're born to lose\  
And not one choice we make we choose\  
and when this life is at an end we find that Death's our only friend\*  
  
Duo wandered to a set of French doors that led into a wild looking garden. Duo opened the doors, noticing the spider web of cracks in it, as he stepped out of the house. If he broke it and took a shard, he could end all this, this false joy and false laughter. He hated himself. Duo wished to die.  
  
*Must we suffer through your games, oh Lord?\  
Can God really be so bored?\  
We waste our lives destroying, hating\  
while beneath our flesh a skull lies waiting\*  
  
Duo turned and picked up a heavy piece of a broken concrete pot and hurled it at the door, watching it smash into the cracked glass. The stuff groaned and bubbled in a bit, but it didn't break. Duo picked up another piece and hurled it too. this time it smashed into the glass, sending shards flying out at him, snagging his clothes, tearing the skin of his face and hands.  
  
He moved forwards, eyes dim, picking up a large shard of broken glass. He turned and went out into the wildness of the garden that seemed more a part of the jungle surrounding the house than a garden at one of Quatre's estates. He wandered until he came to a small space where a dark watered pond was splayed out, the water black and still. Duo looked into its obsidian, mirror-like surface and stared back at the dead person looking back at him.  
  
*Blind to beauty blind to love\  
We fear of our loving Lord above\  
Some live their lives to play their games\  
Some live as victems, the insane\*  
  
Duo looked at the glass in his hand and gave a small smile.  
  
"God gave me a life... So the joke is on him... Because I use this life to kill. So, if I kill, I might as well kill me, doesn't that make sense? Less people would die if I were to die instead... Children wouldn't become orphans become scavengers become killers."  
  
Duo lifted the glas to his arm, laying it against the soft ivory skin. He drew the jagged edge across the white of his skin, eyes on the red line that followed the shard.  
  
The blood welled up and spilled ove, his arm burning in pain as rivulets of blood rolled down. There was a red sheen on the edge of the blade and the messenger of death smiled grimly, pressing the glass into his arm with a bit of pressure. He drew it down again, watching the blood appear faster, thicker.  
  
*Your experiment oh Lord has failed and I trust that when we meet you will forgive us\  
It's futile so I'll end this note and find a knife and slit my throat\*  
  
Duo laughed softly, transfering the glass to his quickly numbing right hand. He forced his fingers to wrap around the glass, feeling it bite sharply into his hand. He held it against his left arm, pressing down hard on it and watched it slide through his skin, into his arm, blood spilling in its wake.  
  
His hands were going numb fast, but he looked into the water and lifted the glass to his neck. He smiled into the face of the person looking back at him.  
  
*And come to track you down oh Lord you better watch your back\  
Be sure that when we meet you'll be surprised no loving praise\*  
  
Duo collapsed to his knees, hands pressing into the soft mud beyond the waters edge, the glass was fallen to the gray-green grass. Duo's arms trembled as he smiled and heaved a sigh, arms giving beneth him. He collapsed half into the waters chilling embrace, unaware of the soft cries of his name coming from far behind him.  
  
*No glee filled cries\*  
  
Quatre came into a small clearing and the first thing he saw was Duo, draped half in half out of a stagnant pond, blood pooled on the ground around him, staining the water with its flow. Quatre collapsed to his knees, shaking. Trowa came close on his heels, followed by Wufei and Heero. Wufei looked stricken, while Heero seemed mistified. Trowa embraced Quatre and pointed to a piece of brightly glittering glass stained with red. Quatre turned his face to the sky and screamed his pain.  
  
*Just pain and hate and tear filled sighs and the question in the end is "Why?"*  
  
~OWARI~  
  
*sniff* Oh geeze... The song, London After Midnight, 'A Letter To God,' from their album Psycho magnet I think, yeah. *gryn* I should know. I have the lyrics printed off from the site. *sniff* Oh how sad... Teena, Duo, if ya'll read this, please don't be mad...  
  
K. C. *muah!* =^.^= *mew* 


End file.
